Christmas Together
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A oneshot KaixRei fic. sequel to One Day With You summary is inside Pls R&R!


Christmas Together by Orenji Yume 

_A Kai/Rei one-shot fic (sequel to 'One Day With You')_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: This fic is mostly (or entirely) concentrating on Kai/Rei. Christmas has arrived, and once again, the Bladebreakers are together. News of Kai and Rei being together have been revealed, and Tyson and Max have revealed about themselves as well. On Christmas Eve, Kai and Rei are together, soaking in the Christmas spirit, as well as into each other. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy! Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.**

The five of them separated and went in opposite directions. Walking down the busy street, Kai and Rei were wrapped up with warm clothing and turned around the corner. They continued walking, until they had reached the park, which was rather deserted save for a few passer-bys. Turning to Rei, Kai gave a questioning look. Rei just smiled and dragged Kai towards a nearby beach and forced him to sit down. 'What is he trying to do now?' Raising an eyebrow, Kai looked away and muttered under his breath.

"Rei, we don't have much time left," Kai began. "Later, we have to return to Tyson's place for-"

Hushing Kai, Rei pointed above them, "Look. There are so many stars, and there's the crescent moon...how golden..."

Kai nodded, "Yeah...but your eyes are more so."

Laughing, Rei turned to face Kai. Just then, a snowflake flew onto his nose. Blinking, Rei stared at it. Smiling, Kai bent forward and licked Rei's nose. Rei's face twitching as Kai did so, and he rubbed his nose and leaned against Kai. As Rei made himself comfortable in Kai's arms, Kai started playing with Rei's hair and asked with genuine concern.

"Cold?"

Shaking his head slightly, Rei replied, "I was before." And he closed his eyes as Kai's arm enveloped him into a warm embrace.

Brushing Rei's hair away from his face, Kai gave a light peck on his cheek. And then he continued by raining light kisses all over Rei's face. As Kai proceeded to Rei's soft lips, Rei opened his eyes and immediately pulled Kai into a long, passionate kiss. Kai, who had seen that glint in Rei's eyes, obliged fully and gladly returned Rei's kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other and closing the gap between them, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Soon, Kai drew away and checked the time, "We should get going now. It's a long walk from here to Tyson's place."

"Okay," Rei pulled Kai into a short kiss before standing up and smiling. "Let's go then."

Kai raised his hand to touch his lips, a bit surprised by Rei's actions. 'Did something happen? He's...' Rei waved a hand and beckoned Kai towards him. Shaking his head, Kai stood up and went up to Rei.

As they started down the pavement, Kai asked, "Rei...is there something you're hiding from me?"

Widening his golden eyes, Rei gave a cute pout, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Feeling his heart soften a bit, Kai put his suspicions aside, "Nothing. I was just curious, that's all."

Smiling, Rei said, "It's alright." Quickening his pace, he pulled Kai along. "We'd better hurry."

Kai followed Rei's lead, deep in thought. 'What's he planning? I don't know, but...he's definitely very cheerful now. Wonder what he's trying to do...could he have-' Quickly sliding his hand inside the pocket of his pants, Kai felt something in his hand and held it tightly, heaving a small sigh of relief. 'Good, it's still there. I nearly had a scare then. I thought that he might have seen it already.' Seeing Rei's bright smile, Kai gazed around him and surveyed the area. 'Maybe it's the atmosphere...' Smirking, Kai shook his thoughts away. 'Why should I worry so much anyway?'

Colourful light lit the streets all around, hanging by the branches of snow-covered trees. People bundled up in their fur coats and such, hands full from their Christmas shopping, and distinct smiles could be seen beamed on some of their faces. Storeowners were doing their best to attract customers with their products or the unique decorations they had done up in their store. Christmas was probably the festive season that got the streets bustling the fastest. [Actually, I'm not too sure about that...

Then, Rei saw something standing in a distance and urged Kai forward. Soon, he stopped and released Kai's hand. Looking up, Kai saw a huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of the square. Glancing over to Rei, he saw Rei had both eyes closed and palms pressed together. Smirking, Kai turned back to the tree and gazed at it from head to toe.

Light bulbs, stars, snowflakes and other such ornaments decorated the gigantic tree. And to top it all off, at the highest point of the tree, stood a bright star, illuminating in the darkness. Kai's dark chocolate eyes started darting around him. People of all ages were gathering around the tree and admiring it, some were doing as Rei was.

Kai turned to see Rei still with his eyes closed. Secretly, Kai did the same and soon put his hands down. Feeling a tug at his arm, Kai saw that Rei was finished. They carried on heading towards Tyson's place, both were silent at first, but then Kai broke it.

"What did you wish for?"

"You'll see," Rei smiled.

Nodding, Kai fell silent. Rei reached his hand inside the pocket is his pants and clutched something in his hand. 'It's still here...good.' Looking at Kai, he thought to himself. 'Hope he doesn't suspect anything, or else that would spoil everything, especially the element of surprise.' Soon, they spotted Tyson's house and went inside.

Kai and Rei removed their coats and went inside to warm themselves. Inside, the other three members had already served themselves to the feast, or rather, Tyson had.

"Sorry," Max spoke. "But since you were late...and he-"

Tyson gulped down the food in his hand and interrupted Max, "You were trying to starve us by making us wait for you!"

Kai grunted, "Whatever. But it seems like you're the only one eating, not the other two."

"They're just being nice," Tyson argued. "In fact, you can hear their stomach growling already."

As a growl sounded through the room, Rei laughed, "I think that was yours, Tyson."

Grumbling, Tyson said, "Never mind. Let's start!"

The five of them then started on the food. As midnight neared, they started counting down to the beginning of Christmas. But when there were twenty minutes left to midnight, Tyson was already half-asleep, murmuring words in his sleep. Meanwhile, the rest had to clear up after themselves, or rather, after Tyson. As when he was asleep, he often rolled around or made sudden movements, causing a greater mess than before. When they were done, there were five minutes left till midnight.

Max went up to Tyson and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. Tyson was still snoring as loud as ever. Kai went to Tyson, and gave a firm hit on his cheek. Stirring in his sleep for some seconds, before Tyson blinked his eyes open and jumped up.

"W-what?"

Thanking Kai, Max dragged a groggy Tyson out of the room. As Kai and Rei sat down, their eyes turned to Kenny, who was typing non-stop on Dizzi. Looking up at them, Kenny quickly shot up and went to the door.

"I'll just be on my way..."

Opening the door, he went outside and closed it, leaving the couple alone. Kai and Rei merely stared at each other.

Then, Rei laughed, "It was probably you who scared him away."

"Whatever," Kai huffed and leaned against the wall. "But at least no one is here to disturb us."

Rei stared at the clock, "Four minutes left."

Pulling Rei towards him, Kai began kissing him on the neck. In response, Rei occasionally kissed him back on the face, and ran his fingers through Kai's hair. Pushing Kai onto the floor, Rei shifted his lips towards Kai's and the two locked lips and started kissing each other tenderly. This continued for about a minute or so, before Kai sat up and drew away from Rei. With his arms hung around Kai's neck, Rei was sitting on Kai. Kissing his hair, Kai brought the smaller boy close to his body. Listening to Kai's heartbeat, Rei turned his eyes to the clock. Kai followed Rei's gaze.

"Three minutes left..." The two of them whispered together.

Staring into each other's eyes, they were once again attracted to each other and kissed each other softly on the lips. Rei leaned against Kai, causing Kai to fall on the floor again. But as they released their kiss, Kai turned to his side, so that he was now on top of Rei. Their lips made contact and this time, it lasted for a sweet two minutes, as Kai slipped his tongue inside Rei's mouth, and Rei did the same. Neither of them dared moved, only their mouths, tasting each other as they did so. When their kiss broke, immediately, the two pairs of eyes turned towards the clock.

"One minute left..."

Kai got off Rei, and the two sat side by side, watching the hands of the clock move by. Inside their minds, they were counting down together till midnight. When they were ten seconds left, they could hear a crowd outside shouting in chorus, and the two did the same.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

As they heard fireworks go off and cheering and the large clock outside ringing, the couple were kissing at the stroke of midnight. After a short kiss, they let go of each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas,"

……In the morning……

As soon as the first few rays of the rising sun crawled inside the room, Kai was awake. But when he turned to see Rei, he realised that Rei had disappeared. Standing up and grabbing his coat, Kai went outside to search for Rei. But as soon as Kai had stepped outside, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from above. Turning around, Kai saw Rei on the roof, waving to him.

Smirking, Kai went to the side of the house and climbed up onto the roof. Walking up towards Rei and sitting down, he asked.

"Why are you doing here up so early?"

Without answering, Rei said, "Isn't the view from here beautiful?"

Looking over the city, Kai replied, "Yeah..."

And then, Rei stole a long kiss from Kai. When Rei pulled away, Kai stared at him.

"Is there something I should know?"

Rei grinned and stretched out his hand, there laid a mistletoe. Kai gave a small laugh and kissed Rei back. And then Rei brought Kai's attention to the rising sun, holding his hand.

"We saw the sun setting together, so I thought that we should also see the rising sun together,"

Kai glanced over at him, "Was this your wish?"

"Yeah..." Rei nodded.

Hugging Rei, Kai smiled, "It was mine too."

Bringing out his other hand, Rei revealed Kai's Christmas present. Kai dug inside his pocket and brought out Rei's Christmas present. Thinking the same thought, they were drawn into a soft, passionate kiss, fired by their desire for each other. 'It's the present that I bought for him...' The two of them thought when they saw their lover's gift for them.

_END_


End file.
